Talk:Day 8: 7:00pm-8:00pm
Thumb? Are you sure its his thumb that gets cut off? That doesn't seem to make much sense... how would Renee get the bracelet off by cutting off his thumb?! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : OK in the next episode its clear that its thumb. But still I don't understand why. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I assumed she removed the thumb pretty low in the hand, taking off that mass of tissue at the base of the thumb too. That would really decrease the girth of the area above the wrist and make it easy to slide off the bracelet. It would leave a pretty nasty wound, suffice to say, but I think the actor did a good job of showing the agony he was in. 18:52, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Where's Soldier? I really can't find the soldier listed in the credits. Anyone knows when he appears? Thief12 05:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I assumed it was the man Farhad stabbed in the neck, but I could be wrong. He had lines so would presumably be in the credits, but maybe not? TiredAlex 00:20, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I thought that as well but that guy was a CTU agent, not a soldier. Thief12 01:39, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: I think he was, but maybe he was miscredited? But maybe not. I just figured it had to be someone with lines and couldn't think of anybody. TiredAlex 03:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: It's still possible that the guy stabbed by Farhad was indeed Conrad Allan. Keep that possibility in mind as the credits have been screwed up in the past. Personally I can't find anything about this actor but let's keep looking. 03:07, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::This is all I could find about the actor. I don't know. In some pictures, he looks like the guy; in others, not quite. What do you think? Thief12 13:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: I simply can't be certain either, but on account of Allan's lower hairline and consistently longer sideburns I'd say this is not the same person. 22:20, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Conrad Allan was listed in the credits of 8x05 as Bazhaev's bodyguard... so I think they definitely messed up the credits. OR did Bazhaev have a bodyguard in this episode? TiredAlex 03:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: No it wasn't a screw up actually, it's solved! Remember that Red Square is ex-military and KGB? Also, low level gangsters are called "soldiers" (soldato) even in the Italian mafia. To prove it I just posted the time we see Conrad Allan in this episode over in his unnamed character entry. 07:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Split screen; President Taylor I thought Taylor only found out about the nuclear rods and the related stuff in the next hour...? 15:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Scrolling text Trying to work out the scrolling text that is shown on the CTU screen as Chloe briefs everyone about Renee's cover: According to the prestigious magazine América Economía, this border metropolis has always been ranked as one of the best major cities to do business in Latin America. The binational metropolitan area of Ciudad Juárez-El Paso is "ranked 16th in trade among the largest Metropolitan Statistical Areas in the United States." ???? on Zona Rosa - first location Renee Zadan lives in Mexico. The Zona Rosa (Pink zone) is the name used to refer to a part of Colonia Juarez in Mexico City, just south of Paseo de la Reforma. this is called the pink zone because of the pink tiles on the street today. The area is between Paseo de la Reforma, Insurgentes Avenue, Chapultepec Avenue, and Florencia Street. During the administration of President Porfirio Diaz, the neighborhood became an important suburb of Mexico City. The mansions (called "casas porfirianas") were built in Beaux-Arts architecture. During the time between 1891 and 1902 a trolley provided transportation from this area to Chapultepec. In the 1950s the suburb became a business, commercial, social and tourist center and most of the old houses were torn down. In the 1960s, art galleries were created with the support of artist and intellectuals such as José Luis Cuevas and Guadalupe Amor and the area received many tourists during the 1968 Summer Olympics. The cosmopolitan feature of the area attracted local and international visitors which encouraged the creation of hotels, jewelries, nightclubs, handicraft markets as well as the city's best restaurants and antique stores. After the 1985 earthquake, the area dramatically changed and today is better known for containing a large portion of the city's gay clubs, bars and restaurants. ??? Russian Organized Crime Figures Charged In Plot To Murder Businessmen in arms traffiking ring ??? operation of Renee Walker (alias Renee Zadan) ??? Russian organized crime figures, Renee Zadan (undercover: FBI agent Renee Walker), Andrew Gecelovsky, Paul Gecelovsky, and Ziya Dakhilov were arrested this morning for their participation in a plot to murder two Kiev-based businessmen. The arrests are the result of a joint investigation by the United States and Ukrainian law enforcement, and were announced today by United States Attorney for the Eastern District of New York, Larry Moss, Assistant Director-in-Charge, Federal Bureau of Investigation, New York Field Office, and Commissioner, New York City Police Department. The defendants’ arraignments are scheduled for this afternoon before United States Magistrate Judge at the U.S. Courthouse, Brooklyn, New York. As alleged in the complaint, Dakhilov is a well known Russian organized crime figure who was previously convicted of racketeering in federal court in Manhattan. Dakhilov is alleged to have ties to Red Square, one of Russia’s most powerful criminal organizations. The complaint charges that Dakhilov and Gecelovsky sought to hire hitmen in Brighton Beach to kill two Kiev-based businessmen. As part of this plot, Dakhilov dispatched Gecelovsky to Kiev to meet with the hitmen, one of whom Dakhilov knew because that hitman had previously worked as security guard for Russian businessman and reputed organized crime figure Over the course of several meetings, Gecelovsky explained that he and Dakhilov wanted the brothers killed so that they could take over the brothers’ lucrative businesses in Ukraine. Gecelovsky offered the hitmen a total of $100,000 to do the job, plus a percentage of the brothers’ businesses once the murders had been carried out. Seems to be a mix of this page on Ciudad Juarez from the Mexico website, this revision of wikipedia's article on Zona Rosa, and this story on the arrest of some Russian dudes (with names and dates removed). Might give some more info for Paul Gecelovsky articles and Ziya's one--Acer4666 (talk) 19:51, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I remember writing all of it down on my last watch. Just got to that part again and took a lot of screencaps. Honestly, there's a boatload of stuff on screens throughout the whole series that either got missed or was visible for a split second; there's enough for a whole article on Operation Hatteras, for instance. Got a ton of stuff to put up once I get through the final episodes! --Pyramidhead (talk) 20:22, August 19, 2013 (UTC)